Harry Potter à Soul Society
by Kithia
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Harry, Ron, et Hermione se faisaient tuer par des mangemorts, et se réveillaient dans un monde totalement différent mais bien réel, à Soul Society. Du Rukogai au Sereitei, venez suivre leur parcours.
1. Chapter 1 Nouvelle vie

_**Que se passerait-il si Harry, Ron, et Hermione se faisaient tuer par des mangemorts, et se réveillaient dans un monde totalement différent mais bien réel, à Soul Society. Du Rukogai au Sereitei, venez suivre leur parcours.**_

 _Ni HP ni Bleach ne sont à moi ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez le mélange des deux._

 _Bonne lecture._

 **.***.**

 **Chapitre 1** : Nouvelle 'vie'

Harry Ron et Hermione se trouvaient au Japon à la recherche d'une arme potentielle pour vaincre Voldemort. Plusieurs membres de l'ordre du Phénix avaient en effet été envoyés dans de nombreux pays. Bill était parti en Argentine, Charlie en Roumanie, Neville et sa grand-mère en Russie, d'autres membres au Canada, au Népal, au Congo ou en Tanzanie, à la recherche d'artefacts anciens et quasiment oubliés. Tout était bon pour tenter de s'assurer une victoire de plus en plus difficile à envisager dans un avenir proche.

Mais au cours de leur mission, le trio fut attaqué par des mangemorts alors qu'il s'étaient retrouvés isolés. Ils n'eurent le temps de ne penser à rien avant qu'un rayon vert ne fonde sur chacun d'eux.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se réveillèrent dans un monde étrange.

« Bonjour, bienvenue au Rukongaï. » Les accueillit un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés par un lien de cuir. « Je m'appelle Izumo et voici mon frère Saïki. Nous allons vous présenter les lieux. »

« Euh, excusez moi mais… nous sommes où vous avez dit ? » Demanda Hermione, ne connaissant pas ce lieu, mais se souvenant très bien du rayon vert qui fonçait sur elle.

« Au Rukongaï, à la Soul Society. Vous êtes morts et êtes arrivés dans la ville des âmes errantes. Ne vous inquiétez pas vous vous y ferez vite. La vie est paisible ici. Et vous êtes tombés dans un bon district. »

« Rukongaï, Soul Society, District…. Euh ca vient de moi ou c'est incompréhensible ce qu'il raconte. » Se désola Ron.

« Nen je crois pas que ça vienne de toi. Mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'ils ont raison quand même. A moins que le vert émeraude ne soit plus synonyme d'avada. »

« Toi aussi tu t'en souviens… » Soupira Ron, l'air sombre.

« Je ne comprend pas ce dont vous parlez mais vous semblez vous souvenir de votre mort, c'est une bonne chose. Vous n'êtes pas dans le déni. C'est un problème fréquents chez les nouveaux, ils refusent la vérité. » Reprit le dénommé Izumo.

« Comment ça fonctionne ici ? » Demanda raisonnablement Hermione.

« Vous allez être intégrés à une nouvelle famille. Il y a tellement de monde ici qu'il est impossible de retrouver ses relations familiales de sang. Nous créons donc d'autres famille tout aussi importantes. Vous êtes liés entre vous ? » Demanda Saïki.

« Nous n'avons pas de lien de sang. » Répondit Hermione. « Mais nous sommes déjà comme une famille et ne souhaitons donc pas être séparés. Si c'est possible bien entendu. » Rajouta-t-elle, d'un ton plus incertain.

Izumo, celui qui paraissait le plus âgé, les regarda longuement avant d'acquiescer.

« Je pense que c'est faisable. Nous ne sommes que nous deux avec nos parents adoptifs. Vous pouvez venir habiter chez nous en attendant de bien vous imprégner des lieux et de trouver votre propre logis. »

Il les guida donc vers une cabane en bois semblable à toutes les autres aux alentours, mais dont le rideau bleu ciel à une fenêtre tranchait avec ses voisins.

« Okasan. C'est nous. Nous avons trois nouveaux avec nous. »

« Izumo, Saïki. Bonjour tous les trois. Je suis Naya. » La femme avait l'air d'avoir la quarantaine, des cheveux cuivrés parsemés de quelques mèches éclaircies par le temps, et des yeux brun foncés chaleureux.

« Ganda ! Vient voir qui nous ont ramener nos fils. Entrez entrez allons ne faites pas vos timides. »

Son empressement et sa joie de vivre leur rappela douloureusement Mme Weasley qu'ils ne pourraient de toute évidence jamais revoir. Mais ils se hâtèrent à l'intérieur pour ne pas la décevoir.

Après les présentations d'usage, la femme leur prépara rapidement une chambre pour tous les trois, installant trois futons au sol.

La première nuit passa dans une sorte de brouillard pour les nouveaux morts et il accueillirent l'aube fatigués mais impatient de découvrir ce nouveau monde. S'ils étaient bien morts, ils ne pouvaient pas y faire grand-chose, mais en tout cas, aucun n'avait imaginé une telle vie ensuite. La mort était tellement abstraite pour eux. Ils apprenaient qu'en fait, c'était très concret, ils continuaient à 'vivre' à dormir, se lever, travailler apparemment pour la plupart des gens.

« Bonjour les enfants. » Les salua Naya.

« Bonjour. » Répondirent-il en cœur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a au petit déjeuner ? » Commença directement Ron, faisant grimacer Hermione qui le frappa à l'épaule.

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus poli ! Je vais t'apprendre le savoir vivre moi. » Le rabroua-t-elle.

Ils se figèrent dans leur dispute en remarquant les regard abasourdis qui étaient rivés sur eux.

« Vous avez faim ? » Demanda Izumo, interloqué.

« Evidemment. » Renchérit Ron, comme si c'était une évidence. « On n'a même pas mangé hier soir avant de se coucher. »

« C'est vrai qu'on a un peu faim, mais on ne fera pas les difficiles ne vous inquiétez pas. » Essaya de les rassurer Hermione.

« Vous êtes à la Soul Society, vous ne devriez plus ressentir la faim. » Chuchota Saïki.

« Sauf s'ils ont déjà une énergie spirituelle très importante. » Renchérit Ganda, qui venait de se manifester après avoir entendu le début de la discussion.

« Izumo. Va chercher de quoi manger au marché. » Lui ordonna le patriarche, son fils lui obéissant sur le champ.

« Que voulez vous dire par le fait que nous ne devrions pas ressentir la faim. » Intervint enfin Harry, coupant l'herbe sous le pied d'Hermione.

« Vous êtes au paradis. La faim, la soif, le besoin de sommeil c'est pour la vie terrestre. Bien sur vous pouvez manger un peu, presque tout le monde le fait, mais pour le plaisir, de même que dormir. Les pauvres se passent de nourriture car ils n'en ont pas besoin. Seuls les shinigamis ont besoin de manger à cause de leur énergie spirituelle. »

« Shinigamis ? »

« Ceux qui vivent au Sereitei, la ville des âmes pures. Ils nous gouvernent et nous protègent. » Expliqua Naya.

« Il faut prendre contact avec eux. Si vous avez déjà faim, vous ne pouvez pas rester éternellement ici. » Décida Ganda.

« Les prochains examens d'entrée pour l'académie ont lieu dans une semaine. » Renchérit Naya. « Ils pourraient s'y présenter. »

« Tu as raison. S'ils réussissent, cela résoudra tous les problèmes. » Acquiesça Ganda.

« Euh, vous pourriez nous expliquer s'il vous plait. » Intervint Hermione, s'impatientant légèrement de les voir parler d'eux sans rien y comprendre.

Le couple leur expliqua alors le fonctionnement de la Soul Society, l'Académie où étaient formés les shinigamis, le rôle de ces derniers, et l'entrainement qu'ils suivaient pour intégrer une division. Les trois arrivants étaient abasourdis d'apprendre chaque fois quelque chose de plus abracadabrant que la fois précédente. Mais après tout, la découverte de la magie leur avait fait le même effet pour Hermione et Harry, ils pouvaient bien accepter ça. Ron avait par contre plus de mal, mais il y venait doucement, encouragé par ses amis.


	2. Chapter 2 Shinigami

**Et voilà le chapitre 2. Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture. Un peu d'action dans ce chapitre^^**

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 2** : Shinigami

Une semaine plus tard, un recruteur du Sereitei s'arrêtait dans leur district à la recherche de volontaires pour l'Académie. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient longuement réfléchi, et ils avaient déterminé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ils avaient une énergie spirituelle bien trop élevée par rapport au commun des habitants du Rukongaï. Ils avaient besoin de manger, mais bien plus encore, d'apprendre à maitriser ce pouvoir.

Ils s'étaient battus depuis leur première année à Poudlard, et maintenant qu'ils avaient 17 ans, ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter comme ça. Bien sur, le paradis et le repos étaient tentants, mais si c'était leur destin, ils auraient été comme les autres. Hors, même dans la mort, ils se distinguaient. La seule chose qui consolait Harry par rapport à cela, c'est que ses amis étaient dans la même galère que lui.

Le recruteur fit se rassembler tous les volontaires devant lui. Ils était venu dans le district accompagné de porteurs, et de quatre shinigamis de bas rang lui servant de gardes. Toute cette organisation, bien que pas si extraordinaire du point de vue des anciens sorciers, avait pour but évident d'impressionner la galerie.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, plusieurs dizaines de citadins s'étaient rassemblés, attendant avec impatience le verdict. Le recruteur avait annoncé qu'il ne sélectionnerait pas plus de dix personne pour tenter l'examen, et chacun se demandait comment se ferait la sélection.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardaient, attendant plus ou moins patiemment comme les autres, quand ils sentirent soudain un vent tiède se lever. La sensation était grisante et ils fermèrent presque les yeux de contentement, avant de rendre compte que toutes les personnes autour d'eux s'étaient écroulées, sauf deux autres, qui étaient tout de même à genou.

Le recruteur les regarda d'un air étrange avant de se détourner, ne prononçant que quelques mots à leur attention.

« Vous cinq. Vous nous suivez. »

Ils ne s'entre regardèrent qu'une seconde avant de se mettre en route. Le shinigami n'avait pas spécifié qui étaient les cinq en question, mais il était évident que les autres n'étaient pas en état de le suivre. Il marchèrent à peine vingt minutes, avant d'être laissé devant des baraquement apparemment provisoires. Plusieurs dizaines d'autres personnes étaient là, toutes souhaitant entrer dans la prestigieuse Académie de Soul Society.

.

« Ô souverains ! Masques de chairs et de sang, images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne ! Feu et sang de la guerre ! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud ! _Hadō no sanjū ichi : Shakkahō_ ! »

Une boule de feu fusa de la main d'Hermione pour gagner exactement le centre de la cible, sous les applaudissements du reste de la classe. Le kido était devenu sa spécialité dès le premier cours achevé. Elle répétait les formules en entier, mais déjà les professeurs pensaient à lui demander sans, voulant tester son don dans ce domaine.

Harry, Ron et elle s'étaient rapidement hissés dans la tête du classement, maitrisant chacun un domaine en particulier, et aidant les deux autres pour le reste. Ils étaient complémentaires, et les enseignants se demandaient jusqu'où ils iraient ainsi. Cela faisait plusieurs générations d'étudiants qu'ils n'avaient pas vu de jeunes aussi prometteurs, et les autres avaient finis classés dans des divisions, si ce n'est vice capitaine ou capitaine.

Ron avait une légère supériorité en hakuda, l'art du combat au corps à corps ainsi qu'en bakudo, et Harry se distinguait tout particulièrement dans le zanjutsu. Ils choisissaient la plupart du temps de se battre l'un contre l'autre, dépassant chaque fois leur niveau précédent et progressant ensemble.

En moins de quatre mois, les trois apprentis firent de tels progrès qu'ils furent convoqués un jour pour un examen spécial. Hermione avait beaucoup murie pendant ces quelques mois, et avait également énormément gagné confiance en elle. Elle n'était plus si stressée au mot examen, et son talent étant enfin reconnu y compris par les étudiants, elle était plus sereine.

C'est donc un peu stressés certes, mais relativement calmes qu'ils se présentèrent pour ce fameux examen.

« Bonjour à vous. Vous êtes actuellement les majors de votre promotion, et votre niveau risque de stagner si vous restez ainsi. Nous avons donc préparé cet examen en avance, afin de vous faire passer immédiatement dans l'année supérieure. Mettez vous en ligne. »

Le trio s'exécuta sans un mot. Ils avaient appris pendant ces quelques mois l'importance de la hiérarchie dans cette société. S'ils voulaient continuer à avancer, ils devaient s'y soumettre, jusqu'à ce que leur niveau leur permette des écarts sans dommages.

Des cibles apparurent devant eux, et ils durent faire feu le plus rapidement possible. Puis ils durent utiliser le bakudo, la voie de l'entrave, et enfin se battre contre des shinigamis confirmé en combat singulier. Ils perdirent bien sur ces combats, mais tinrent assez longtemps, et infligèrent de tels dommages à leur adversaires qu'ils obtinrent les félicitations du jury.

Là où ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux, c'est lorsque le capitaine de la 13e division, Jūshirō Ukitake en personne, vint les chercher pour les mener dans un petit temple. Ils allaient recevoir leurs zanpakutos. Après seulement quatre mois d'entrainement, ils allaient recevoir ce que chacun attendait impatiemment à l'Académie. La remise officielle des zanpakutos ne se faisait normalement pas avant six mois.

.

Leur première mission dans le monde réel avait failli virer au drame. Alors qu'ils ne devaient s'entrainer que sur des faux hollows, cinq véritables monstres avaient faits leur apparition, blessant gravement une partie des étudiants. Ce n'est que grâce à l'intervention d'un cinquième rang et de son shikai qu'ils s'en étaient tirés indemnes.

Cette expérience avait fait réaliser au trio qu'ils étaient encore loin d'avoir atteint une puissance acceptable. Ils souhaitaient être capables de se défendre, et de défendre les autres. Ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'ils étaient en vie ne se reproduirait pas ici, ils s'en étaient fait le serment. Ils seraient assez forts pour se battre sans mettre en danger leurs proches et les forcer au sacrifice.

Ils s'étaient alors renseignés d'arrache pied sur les zanpakutos, et leurs niveaux de libération. Et ils s'étaient fait une autre promesse. Avant la fin de leur scolarité, ils atteindraient le shikai, puis viseraient le bankai, même si ce dernier terme restait encore très abstrait pour eux.

Dès lors, la méditation devint leur activité régulière, dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre. Ils se retrouvaient dans un parc à côté de l'Académie où ils avaient le droit de se rendre, et essayaient pendant des heures de communiquer avec leur sabre, mais sans résultat. Frustrés de ne pas avancer, ils reprirent leurs combats entre eux pour se défouler et ne pas perdre leur niveau. Si leur corps n'était pas à la hauteur, il ne servirait à rien d'atteindre le niveau supérieur avec leur sabre.

C'est lors d'une autre sortie que le déclic se fit. Cette fois, c'était une attaque réelle, et des groupes de trois avaient été formés, chapotés par un troisième siège. Ce dernier ne devait intervenir qu'en cas de réel danger pour les étudiants ce qui bien sur ne manqua pas d'arriver. Mais le temps qu'il vienne en aide à trois groupes en difficultés, un cero se dirigeait droit sur Hermione.

« _Hadō no yon : Byakurai_ __! » Hurla-t-elle un rayon bleu fusant de son doigt, avant de se jeter derrière un mur pour se protéger de la déflagration. L'attaque de kido ralentit juste assez le rayon rouge pour lui permettre de s'abriter à temps.

« Hermione ! » Hurlèrent ses deux amis en accourant la rejoindre. Mais le monstre n'était pas de cet avis, projetant deux tentacules hérissés de pics sur les deux shinigamis en herbe qui roulèrent sur le sol.

Ils durent se contenter de fuir, en attendant l'aide de leur sempai. C'est à ce moment que leurs sabres se manifestèrent pour la première fois.

 **« Tu comptes continuer à fuir encore longtemps ? »** Résonna une voix narquoise dans l'esprit du brun.

 **« C'est pitoyable. Moi qui croyais que tu souhaitais devenir fort. »** Intervint un écho dans la tête de Ron.

 **« A quoi sert cet entrainement et ces recherches si c'est pour fuir à la première difficulté. »** Fut la demande dans les pensées d'Hermione.

Cette intervention était tellement inattendue qu'ils se stoppèrent net, se regardant d'un air ahuri avant d'être brutalement rappelés à la réalité par un tentacule vicieux.

« C'est bien beau de donner des leçons mais on est pas à la hauteur là ! Il faut regarder la réalité en face. Même le troisième siège a du mal face à ces abrutis ! »

 **« Parce que tu t'es toujours contenté d'être raisonnable et d'abandonner lorsque d'autre ne réussissaient pas quelque chose. Mmm pierre philosophale… Département des mystères… patronus… tournoi des trois sorciers… Je continue ? »**

« Comment tu sais tout ça toi !? » S'exclama Harry, dérapant précipitamment pour éviter de finir décapité.

 **« Tu te fiches de moi ? Je suis une partie de ton âme baka. Alors bouge tes fesses et dérouille moi cette vermine. Utilise mon pouvoir, je m'appelle ******.»**

Une conversation similaire se déroulait dans l'esprit de chacun. Et alors qu'ils se retrouvaient soudainement coincés dans une impasse, ils laissèrent la présence de leur zanpakuto les envahir, une prodigieuse décharge d'énergie balayant le hollow, avant de les laisser épuisés sur le sol.

Personne ne sut ce qui s'était réellement passé, sinon qu'ils avaient eu de la chance. Et ils ne corrigèrent pas cette version. Ils ne révéleraient leur shikai que lorsqu'ils le maitriseraient. Ils ne connaissaient même pas le nom de leur sabre ! Aucun d'eux n'avaient été capable de l'entendre, mais ils allaient travailler d'arrache pied pour y arriver, et le mériter.


	3. Chapter 3 Rappel du passé

**Chapitre 3** : Rappel du passé

Plusieurs mois plus tard :

« Kamitsuku, Kageinuki. » Prononça d'un ton calme Harry, brandissant son sabre devant lui. [Gronde Esprit chien de l'ombre]

En un instant, la lame fut parcourue de reflets bleutés et noirs. Six lames plus petites encadrèrent la principales, comme des crocs partant de la garde, et un ruban noir attaché à la tsuka compléta le tout.

Ron et Hermione ne restèrent pas en reste.

« Shitabininaru, Seikawashi. » [Brule Aigle du feu sacré] Lança Ron, son sabre se transformant en deux lames parallèles et rouges comme la braise. Trois plumes dorés pendaient à la tsuka, bougeant constamment sous une brise invisible.

« Kaeru Fuyuzora [Eclos Ciel d'hiver] » Une lance fine et élégante se trouvait désormais entre les mains de la jeune fille, entièrement blanche mise à part deux rubans orange à la base de sa pointe.

Et l'entrainement commença.

« Tsuki no kiba ! » [Crocs de lune] Hurla le brun, une ombre de canidé bleu nuit fondant droit sur la cible, la coupant en deux.

« Hi no yaiba ! » [Lame de feu] Retentit la voix de Ron en écho, deux arcs de cercle rougeoyants partant de ses lames pour couper et enflammer en même temps le mannequin qu'il visait.

« Shimobashira ! » [Aiguilles de glace] Hermione créa en réalisant un cercle avec sa lance des aiguilles de glace acérées qui foncèrent droit devant elle.

Le trio avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour maitriser ainsi une attaque particulière à leur shikai. Et c'est ainsi que l'année achevée, ils furent intégrés directement à une division du gotei 13. Ils continueraient à suivre des cours pour se perfectionner, mais rien que le fait qu'ils aient maitrisé ainsi leur shikai leur donnait une énorme avance sur le reste de leur promotion. Parmi celle-ci, il y en avait même qui ne l'atteindraient jamais. Eux seuls, et des membres de la basse noblesse, avaient réussi cette étape en si peu de temps.

Leur capitaine se nommait Hirako Shinji. Il était vraiment très particulier, semblant rarement prendre quelque chose au sérieux, et passant une bonne partie de son temps à draguer n'importe qui. Mais il était fort, et c'était, il l'apprirent rapidement, un vizard.

Il avait déjà été capitaine il y plus d'un siècle, mais sa transformation l'avait fait exiler. La récente guerre contre Aizen et ses arrancars l'avait remis à son poste avec les honneurs. En effet, sans lui et les siens, le Seireitei n'existerait probablement plus à l'heure actuelle.

Le trio d'anciens griffondors commença donc réellement son boulot de shinigami, faisant régulièrement des allers-retours sur terre pour des missions de destruction de hollow, ou pour envoyer des âmes au rukongaï. Ils travaillaient souvent en trio, leurs affinités se complétant à la perfection, même s'ils restaient tout de même capables de faire des missions en solitaire.

Mais un jour, des événements étranges les ramenèrent vers leur passé.

Les discussions allaient bon train au Seireitei. Les arrancars semblaient se faire plus nombreux, alors que la fin de la guerre les avaient presque fait disparaitre. Les seuls restant en vie et susceptibles d'être dangereux étaient en effet du côté de Soul Society, ou plutôt de Kurosagi Ichigo. Mais ce n'étaient pas eux qui posaient problème, non, de nouveaux hollows sans masque apparaissaient un peu partout, mais majoritairement en Europe. Et même plus précisément, la source de ces apparitions semblait être l'Angleterre.

En entendant ça, le trio s'était précipité vers leur capitaine pour en savoir plus. Et ce dernier refusant de leur répondre en leur disant que ce n'était pas leurs affaires, ils lui expliquèrent la guerre qu'ils avaient abandonné en mourant. Ils avaient presque oublié Voldemort, leur nouvelle vie n'ayant plus de rapport avec lui, mais c'était bien son genre de se servir de pareils monstres.

Une enquête des opérations spéciales avait donné raison aux nouveaux. Un certain Voldemort avait bien réussi à prendre connaissance des hollows et à les exploiter avec de la magie. Lui-même, bien que toujours humain, semblait extrêmement proche des arrancars. Mutiler son âme l'avait entrainé à la frontière même du Hueco Mundo, et lui avait donné une affinité avec lui. Il devenait une menace pour le monde des âmes.

« On veut en être ! » Se défendit Harry, refusant de céder d'un pouce.

« Et que pourriez-vous bien faire. Vous n'avez même pas de siège. » Ricana le blond, prenant plaisir à les pousser dans leurs retranchements.

« On s'est déjà battu contre lui. » Répondit raisonnablement Hermione.

« Et vous en êtes mort nen ? »

« Effectivement. Mais ça nous a rendu plus fort. » Fusa la réponse du rouquin.

« Et comme dit Hermione, on le connait. On connait ses troupes sorcières et sa manière de fonctionner. Il n'a pas du changer tant que ça en un peu plus d'un an. Il ne l'a pas fait en quinze quand il est presque mort une première fois… » Continua Harry.

« Vous avez de bons arguments. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que vous n'êtes pas au niveau. » Renchérit leur capitaine.

« On maitrise notre shikai. » Commença à énumérer Hermione. « On manipule mieux le kido que beaucoup d'autre membres. Et pour finir, on commence à matérialiser notre zanpakuto. A ce train là, le bankai n'est plus très loin. »

« Comme vous dites, vous commencez. Et effectivement, le bankai n'est plus très loin, dans quelques dizaines d'années vous devriez le maitriser si c'est dans vos possibilités… » Les Railla à nouveau le blond, faisant rougir le trio.

« J. » Commença le brun, coupé immédiatement par son capitaine.

« Mais votre motivation me plait. Si vous arrivez à me blesser en moins de cinq minutes, je reconsidérerais la question. »

Les trois anciens sorciers échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers un terrain d'entrainement, le trio se plaçant en triangle face à leur capitaine. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de croiser le fer avec lui, mais ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu et ce dont ils avaient entendu parler laissait présager le pire. Réussir ne serait-ce qu'à l'égratigner ne serait pas une mince affaire, surtout en si peu de temps. Mais ils allaient faire de leur mieux. Voldemort les concernait toujours.

Le chrono se mis en route, et ils relâchèrent immédiatement leur shikai. Inutile de faire dans la dentelle ou d'essayer d'évaluer leur adversaire. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça.

« Hi no Yaiba ! » Rugit Ron, Shinji se contentant de faire un pas de côté pour éviter les deux lames de feu qui fondaient sur lui.

« Il faudra faire mieux que ça si vous voulez vraiment me toucher. » Suggéra le blond d'un air ennuyé.

Il fit à nouveau quelques pas de côté pour éviter négligemment les pics de glace qu'Hermione avait lancer du côté opposé.

« Tsuki no Tsume. » [Griffes de lune] Murmura alors Harry derrière lui.

Cette fois, le capitaine sortit son zanpakuto pour dissiper les ombres de griffes qui menaçaient de le déchiqueter.

« Pas mal je dois avouer. Vous êtes plutôt bien coordonnés. Mais vos attaques manquent de puissance. » Leur expliqua le vizard, son sabre tranquillement posé sur son épaule.

Le trio ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant. Après avoir échangé un regard, ils repartirent à l'assaut, attaquant cette fois directement au sabre. Mais chacun de leur coup était facilement contré. Il n'y a pas à dire, le niveau entre un shinigami de base et un capitaine était un gouffre inimaginable. Mais ils s'étaient entrainés pour ça, pour le cas où ils auraient à faire face à un ennemi puissant. Ils avaient appris à combiner leurs attaques pour contrer plus fort qu'eux. Restait maintenant à savoir si ça allait réellement suffire.

« Fuyuzora. Hisame ! » [Grêle] Lança Hermione, des grêlons s'amoncelant au dessus du capitaine avant de foncer sur lui.

Ce dernier regarda l'attaque avec appréciation et d'un bon en arrière en évita la majorité, se contentant de dévier les autres projectiles de glace avec son sabre.

« Tsuki no Kiba. » Intervint Harry, quasiment aussitôt suivi de Ron avec un « Hienjin. » [Anneaux de feu]

L'ombre de loup fondit sur le blond qui le dévia en interposant sa lame, le canidé allant s'évaporer par derrière. Deux cercles de feu d'environ un mètre de diamètre chacun arrivèrent de suite, l'un par la droite, l'autre par la gauche. Shinji en évita un, bloquant l'autre qui le fit tout de même reculer d'un pas sous sa puissance. Mais il le repoussa facilement et l'envoya au sol dans une explosion.

Déjà Ron et Hermione reprenaient leur position pour retenter une attaque. Et c'est lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry lui, n'avait pas bougé, qu'il comprit avoir manqué quelque chose. Il se retourna de justesse pour contrer le loup d'ombre qui revenait par derrière, mais ne put empêcher la légère égratignure superficielle qu'il lui laissa sur l'épaule.

Quelques secondes après, le chronomètre sonnait la fin des cinq minutes.

Les trois jeunes se regardèrent, ahuris.

« On a réussi… » Murmura Hermione, n'osant trop y croire.

Harry caressa tendrement la lame de Kageinuki avant de lui rendre sa forme scellée. « Merci partenaire. » Lui chuchota-t-il.

« Et bien, et bien. » Soupira le capitaine. « Vous avez réussi à me toucher. »

Puis un sourire sadique vint fleurir sur son visage. « Maintenant vous aller morfler les jeunes. »

Le trio ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant leur capitaine et son air de psychopathe. Ils se demandaient tout d'un coup si ce dernier n'avait pas fait exprès de perdre, pour pouvoir mieux les torturer avec leur bénédiction…

Le connaissant, rien n'était plus probable…


	4. Chapter 4 Sanzo Ikko

_**Saiyuki ne m'appartient pas non plus^^**_

 _ **L'histoire ne tourne pas majoritairement autour d'eux, mais j'avais tellement envie de les imaginer en shinigamis que c'est fait. Leur utilité apparaitra réellement au prochain chapitre.**_

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 4** : Sanzo Ikko

« Dépêches toi un peu baka saru ! » Claqua une voix, son propriétaire prêt à partir.

« Mais Sanzo, j'ai pas fini mes ramen ! » Se plaignit Goku, une douzaine de bols vides déjà devant lui.

Le blond porta une main à sa manche d'un air menaçant.

« J'arrive tout de suite ! » Se leva brutalement le petit brun, engloutissant son bol en une seconde chrono pour suivre son compagnon. En aucun cas il ne souhaitait avoir à faire avec l'éventail du blond.

« Gojyo et Hakkai doivent déjà nous attendre. » Repris Sanzo l'air de rien, sa main reprenant sa position au repos sous le regard soulagé de Goku.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? dit dit ? » Commença Goku au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, faisant soupirer le blond avec lassitude.

« Une forte activité arrancar a été détectée dans le monde réel. L'humain Kurosaki Ichigo n'est plus suffisant pour les tenir durablement à l'écart, même avec quelques renforts. Comme le gotei 13 est déjà occupé à protéger le Sereitei et pourchasser les arrancar s'en approchant, la chambre des 46 nous demande d'y aller. »

« En gros on va se bastonner, c'est ça ? » Résuma le plus jeune.

« En gros oui. »

« Cool, ça commençait à devenir ennuyeux par ici. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que j'ai pas mangé dans le monde réel. » Saliva d'avance le brun.

« Ca fait effectivement des siècles… » Marmonna Sanzo en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils finirent par enfin se mettre en route pour aller retrouver les deux autres membres de leur groupe.

« Hakkai, ça fait longtemps ! »

« Goku. J'ai entendu dire que les instances supérieures avaient une mission pour nous. » Lui répondit le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

« Ouai ! On va pouvoir s'occuper un peu, et se bastonner ! » Se réjouit le plus jeune.

« Yo saru ! » Le salua Gojyo.

« Je suis pas un singe ! » Râla le brun. « Sale kappa ! »

« Qui t'as autorisé à me traiter de kappa ?! »

« J'me le suis autorisé tout seul. Naaa. » Fut la réponse très mature, assortie d'une langue tirée très élégante.

« Urusai ! » Retentit la voix de sanzo qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Cela eut le mérite de ramener le silence, les deux plus gamins terrorisés par le ton polaire à souhait.

Le groupe de Sanzo était à part des treize divisions du gotei, sous les ordres directs de la division de la chambre des 46. Des siècles auparavant, ils avaient agi sous les ordres du roi dans le monde humain, et désormais morts et shinigamis, ils formaient un groupe bien particulier. Bien disparate aussi.

L'irascible Sanzo, blond aux yeux violets si particuliers, supportait parfois bien difficilement le glouton Goku, petit bruns aux yeux dorés, le dragueur Gojyo avec ses yeux et ses cheveux rouges comme le sang, et le raisonnable Hakkai, joli brun aux yeux verts.

Si le blond et Hakkai avaient rapidement fait partie du corps des nécromanciens après leur entrée à Soul Society de par leurs facilité en kido, Goku et Gojyo avaient bien plus été remarqués pour leur capacité au hakuda. Mais c'était réellement tous les quatre qu'ils étaient le plus efficace, et ce n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Il serait en réalité plus exact de dire qu'il n'étaient réellement efficace que tous les quatre. Ils étaient en effet incapables de travailler en groupe avec quiconque d'autre. Sanzo avait fait pleurer et provoqué pas mal des dépressions chez bon nombre de shinigamis, simplement parce que leur présence l'insupportait. Seuls les trois autres pouvaient le supporter.

Hakkai pouvait paraitre gentil à première vue, et il l'était réellement. Mais il était également particulièrement retord et rancunier à ses heures, ainsi que d'une maniaquerie insupportable pour le commun des mortels.

Gojyo avait un don pour faire disjoncter ceux qui l'entouraient. Et il était bien trop puissant et entêté pour pouvoir être puni efficacement. Goku était simplement Goku. Le problème était un peu le même, et Sanzo semblait être le seul à avoir une influence sur lui, même si tout le monde n'était pas certain qu'elle soit uniquement positive.

Les quatre fortes têtes incontrôlables avaient été rassemblées pour le bien du reste du Seireitei. Et elles avaient été envoyées sur des missions de plus en plus suicidaires, jusqu'à ce que leurs chefs ne se rendent compte que ce fait les réjouissaient plus qu'autre chose. Les combats les occupaient, et ils y étaient d'une efficacité redoutable. S'ils n'étaient pas aussi insupportables pour le reste du monde, ils auraient bien eu leur place dans la 11e division, mais même elle n'aurait pas survécue à leur présence prolongée.

Récemment, suite à la fin de la guerre contre Aizen et la paix revenue, le groupe de Sanzo s'était ennuyé ferme. Du moins surtout pour Gojyo et Goku, les deux plus férus de combat. Mais il semblait que les distractions allaient revenir.


	5. Chapter 5 Entrainement infernal

_Vu que le dernier chapitre était court, et ne faisait pas intervenir le trio, voici la suite ^^_

 _oOo_

 **Chapitre 5** : Entrainement infernal

Après quasiment une semaine sans nouvelles de leur capitaine, le trio d'anciens griffondors se demandait s'il allait réellement tenir sa promesse, ou s'il les avait simplement oubliés. Mais en voyant son sourire flippant à l'aube du septième jour, ils se surprirent à souhaiter ne pas l'avoir revu si tôt. Ils allaient morfler…

« J'ai trouvé les personnes parfaites pour vous entrainer ! » Leur sourit-il, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat… presque malsain. « Suivez moi et ne trainez pas. » Les incita-t-il.

« Vous n'allez pas le faire vous-même ? » Osa tout de même demander Hermione.

« Vous rigolez ? Comme si j'avais que ça à faire. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

« Entre autre, on se demande. » Murmura Harry à Ron. Leur capitaine était en effet bien connu pour sa flegme, et sa propension à refiler son travail à d'autres. Son vice capitaine pétait régulièrement un câble à ce sujet.

« Et ne croyez pas que chuchoter fait que je ne vous entend pas. » Railla-t-il en se retournant à demi, faisant s'empourprer les deux plus jeunes.

Sur ce, il utilisa le shunpo, forçant le trio à accélérer la cadence pour ne pas le perdre. En quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent à la frontière de la forêt, les plus jeunes essoufflés alors que le plus âgé n'avait pas perdu une goutte de sueur. Là, ils purent apercevoir un groupe étrange.

Un homme blond adossé à un arbre fumait une cigarette. Il arborait un air ennuyé si ce n'était un léger sourire narquois. A quelques mètres, un autre, plus grand et avec des cheveux rouge, semblait bouder en jouant nerveusement avec un briquet qui de toute évidence ne fonctionnait pas.

Son voisin avait les cheveux bruns et semblait s'amuser de la situation. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert aussi saisissant que ceux de Harry lorsqu'il croisa leur regard.

Le dernier était assis au sol, un énorme sac rempli de ce qui paraissait être des manju entre les jambes. Il les dévorait à une vitesse proprement hallucinante sous le regard blasé des trois autres.

« Sanzo Ikko. » Les interpella Shiji. « Les voilà, occupez-vous en bien. » Se contenta-il de lâcher avant de disparaitre, laissant ses subordonnés un peu ébahis par son départ aussi brusque.

« C'est eux avec qui on peut se bastonner ? » Demanda le plus jeune en relevant la tête.

« Apparemment. » Sourit le brun au yeux verts, les détaillant avec minutie.

« Enfin un peu d'action. » S'enthousiasma celui aux yeux et cheveux rouge.

« Faites ce que vous voulez. Tout ça me fatigue déjà. » Soupira celui qui semblait être leur chef, tirant une autre bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Euh. » Ne put que prononcer de manière très intelligente Harry.

« Je suis Hermione Granger, et voici Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. » Les présenta la brunette, retrouvant ses esprits.

« Moi c'est Goku ! » Lança le plus jeune. « Et lui c'est Nyoibô ! » Rajouta-t-il en se précipitant vers Harry, son bâton prêt à frapper.

Le brun para de justesse, reculant de plusieurs pas sous l'impact, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sol.

« C'est quoi cette force de bourrin ?! » Grogna-t-il « Kamistuku Kageinuki. » Appela-t-il son sabre, sentant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait tenir une seconde de plus sans son shikai.

« Sa Gojyo. » Se présenta le fumeur frustré d'un air charmeur. « Faites connaissance avec Shakujo. »

Entre ses mains se trouvait une grande lance, terminée par un croissant le lune. D'un mouvement gracieux, ce dernier fut projeté droit sur Ron, la chaine qui le reliait au manche sifflant dans les airs.

« Seikawashi ! » Hurla ce dernier en catastrophe, décollant sous la force de l'impact, son sabre faisant des étincelles rougeâtres.

Hermione n'eut que le temps de lancer un regard catastrophé à ses amis avant de devoir se concentrer sur sa propre situation, une boule d'énergie fonçant droit sur elle.

« Cho Hakkai. Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

La différence de niveau était considérable, leurs adversaires jouant clairement avec eux. Et encore ce n'était que du un contre un. Le chef blond, qui devait s'appeler Sanzo d'après les dires de leur capitaine, n'avait pas bougé un cil devant leurs combats, continuant à fumer négligemment.

En quelques minutes, Ron se trouva encastré dans un arbre, Harry étalé au sol le souffle court, et Hermione à genoux, les mains tremblantes.

« C'est tout ? » Sembla se désoler sincèrement le dénommé Goku, sautillant sur place, son bâton posé sur les épaules.

« Pfff, même pas trois minutes… » Râla Gojyo, secouant la tête d'un air dépité.

« Ne soyez pas trop dure, ce sont des débutants après tout. » Intervint Hakkai, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

Son ton presque désolé fit se hérisser Harry qui se redressa difficilement.

« Débutant mon c** oui. » Grogna-t-il. « Je vais vous en montrer moi du débutant. »

Concentrant son énergie dans ses pieds, il se propulsa à toute vitesse vers son adversaire, la garde de Kazeinuki allant percuter Goku et l'envoyant valser plusieurs mètres en arrière.

« Alors c'est qui le débutant ! » Cracha-t-il.

Mais il pâlit brutalement en voyant Goku se relever d'un bon, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Il a du répondant. J'adore ! On va bien s'amuser. » Ses yeux dorés brillaient d'anticipation.

C'est là que l'enfer commença vraiment.

Le soir, Hirako Shinji refit son apparition à la lisière de la forêt.

« Yo Sanzo. Alors ça va ? Où sont les jeunes ? » Demanda-t-il finalement d'un ton un peu moins assuré en remarquant que Gojyo et Goku jouaient au cartes sous le regard de Hakkai, le blond toujours sa cigarette à la main.

« Ils pioncent. » Lâcha ce dernier en indiquant une vague direction de la main.

Le capitaine de la cinquième division retint difficilement sa mâchoire à la vue d'un Harry encastré dans la roche, d'une Hermione affalée sur un tronc couché, et d'un Ron reposant entre les branches d'un arbre encore debout.

« Euh, ils sont toujours vivants au moins ? » S'enquit-il quand même.

« Si c'était ta préoccupation première, tu n'aurais pas du nous les envoyer. » Claqua la voix de Sanzo.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont plus rien de cassé. » Le rassura Hakkai d'un doux sourire.

Enfin essaya de le rassurer… Le 'plus rien' le fit légèrement tiquer mais il ne rajouta rien. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le groupe de Sanzo était considéré comme plus dangereux que la onzième division dans son intégralité. Et quand on connaissait la folie de son capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi, ce n'était pas rien.

Il effectua un repli stratégique, leur demandant juste de ne pas tuer ou mutiler définitivement ses subordonnés. Mais seul le regard blasé du blond lui répondit.

Il se demanda un instant s'il avait bien fait de confier l'entrainement du trio au quatuor de cinglés, mais la pensée des bouteilles de sake qui l'attendaient bien sagement sur son bureau fit taire cette étincelle de mauvaise conscience. Il avait plus important à faire que d'entrainer des recrues.

Et puis, s'ils survivaient au groupe de Sanzo, là ils deviendraient réellement intéressants.

.

« Tsuki no Kiba ! » Les crocs du loup d'ombre se refermèrent sur Nyoibô alors que Goku éclatait de rire.

« Cool ! Mais ça ne suffira pas ! » D'un coup, il le repoussa une fois, deux fois, avant que l'attaque d'Harry ne se dissipe, ce dernier reculant de plusieurs pas.

Malgré tout, un sourire ourlait ses lèvres. Chaque jour, les combats duraient plus longtemps, renforçant leur puissance et leur endurance. Quand Sanzo en avait marre de les regarder, il rappelait ses compagnons et se barrait, tout simplement, les laissant sur place. Ils en profitaient alors pour se reposer et surtout méditer, renforçant leur harmonie avec leur sabre.

Le lendemain, le groupe du blond était de retour, prêt à se battre à nouveau.

« Dit, est ce qu'on combattra contre Sanzo un jour ? » Demanda finalement Ron, lançant un regard curieux au chef de leurs trois adversaire qui fumait toujours, adossé à son arbre.

« Je ne te le souhaite pas. » Lui répondit simplement Gojyo. « Quand Sanzo se bat, ses ennemis meurent. Il ne s'entraine pas. »

Le rouquin se garda pour une fois de faire la moindre réflexion. En toute honnêteté, le blond lui faisait relativement peur avec son caractère. En fait, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il soit capable de faire peur à Goku et Gojyo qui était terrifiant.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, un événement inhabituel vint leur confirmer qu'effectivement, ils avaient raison de craindre le chef blond. Alors qu'ils se battaient à nouveau, déchainant leur puissance et donnant tout ce qu'ils avaient, un hurlement strident retentit, les faisant se figer sur place.

« Un hollow ?! » S'exclama Harry, regardant tout autour de lui à la recherche de l'ennemi.

« Tu es distrait ! » Clama Goku, lançant Nyoibô brutalement vers lui.

Son adversaire eut tout juste le temps de lever Kageinuki pour amortir le choc, mais vola tout de même sur plusieurs mètres. Il se releva en toussant, s'appuyant sur son sabre pour retrouver son équilibre.

« Un hollow arrive. » Souffla-t-il tout de même, regardant à nouveau autour de lui. Un autre hurlement sinistre retentit, plus proche cette fois.

« Et alors ? » Demanda Goku en haussant les épaules, semblant sincèrement se demander pourquoi son opposant se déconcentrait pour ça.

« Mais… »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le monstre apparut à quelques mètres de Sanzo, toujours adossé tranquillement à son arbre, une main dans son shihakusho, l'autre portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

La suite se passa si rapidement que le trio d'anciens griffondor eut à peine le temps de réaliser réellement les événements.

Le hollow se précipita vers Sanzo, son cri manquant rendre sourd les spectateurs. Alors que deux mètres à peine le séparaient du blond, ce dernier daigna enfin lever ses yeux violets, dévisageant froidement le monstre.

Il sortit la main de son shihakusho et la brandit vers le hollow. Une détonation fit sursauter le trio de shinigami alors que le monstre de figeait. Un autre hurlement retentit, mais de douleur cette fois, et la créature se désagrégea.

Dans la main du chef blond brillait un petit revolver argenté, qu'il rangea négligemment. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre de son arbre, et n'avait pas lâché non plus sa fameuse cigarette.

Un seul mot lui avait échappé :

« Urusai. »

Le hollow n'avait eu aucune chance. Les anciens Griffondors apprirent plus tard que le revolver anti-hollow était une particularité de Sanzo. Même s'il utilisait le reiatsu concentré, à la manière des quincy, ce revolver purifiait les hollows de la même manière qu'un zanpakuto.

Même si cette arme était la signature du chef blond, elle n'était ni son arme ni sa technique la plus puissante. Mais plus que la mort rapide du hollow, c'était l'attitude nonchalante du blond qui avait le plus impressionné les plus jeunes shinigamis. Il avait éliminé le monstre comme n'importe qui écraserait une fourmi. Le haussement de sourcil qui avait suivi les avait vite remis à l'entrainement.


	6. Chapter 6 Départ pour le monde terrestre

**Chapitre 6** : Départ pour le monde terrestre

Harry, Ron, et Hermione, échangèrent un regard, impatient et légèrement stressé en même temps. Leur entrainement avait pris fin, et son résultat avait semblé satisfaire leur capitaine.

Ils étaient désormais, avec plusieurs dizaines des leurs, en train d'attendre l'ouverture du passage qui les conduirait sur terre, et à nouveau vers la guerre. Les autres shinigamis était heureux et impatients pour la onzième division, plutôt tendus pour la majorité des autres.

Combattre des hollows, ils savaient faire, mais les arrancars étaient une autre paire de manche, même s'ils ne seraient certainement pas au niveau de ceux qui avaient intégré leur monde. Et heureusement Grimmjow et Neliel possédaient une force monstrueuse, à laquelle peu de shinigamis pouvaient faire face.

La plupart de leurs camarades avaient été confrontés à la dernière guerre, et faisaient partie du voyage pour cette raison. Ils connaissaient les ennemis. Le trio d'anciens Griffondors n'avait jamais rencontré d'arrancar, et encore moins combattu l'un d'eux. Mais d'un autre côté, aucun de leur camarade n'avait été confronté à un combat contre le groupe de Sanzo. Et d'après leur capitaine, en puissance pure, Goku, Gojo et Hakkai dépassait de loin quasiment n'importe quel hollow aussi évolué qu'il soit.

Ce qu'ils craignaient le plus, ce n'était pas les monstres contre lesquels ils étaient faits pour se battre, c'était de revoir Voldemort. Même s'il était mort et différent, Harry ne pouvait pas se retenir de penser à la prophétie qui les liait. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander si elle était toujours valable ou non.

« Arrête de réfléchir autant. » Le rabroua Hermione, Ron se retournant brusquement vers elle à ces propos.

« Toi ?! Demander à quelqu'un d'arrêter de réfléchir ? Tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda le roux d'un ton exagérément inquiet.

« Oh toi… » Soupira la brunette en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant sourire ses amis.

« N'empêche qu'elle a raison. » Reprit le rouquin. « Si on doit tuer Voldemort nous-mêmes, on le fera, si tu dois porter le coup fatal, tu le feras, si c'est notre capitaine ou un autre shinigami qui le fait, alors le résultat sera le même. »

« Tu n'es plus en première ligne. » Rajouta Hermione. « On est des soldats, et on fera notre travail. Et cette fois, on a un avantage de taille. » Sourit-elle en caressant doucement son zanpakuto.

Harry sourit également. Oui, cette fois, ils avaient l'avantage, et ils n'étaient plus seuls. Voldemort n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Ils allaient anéantir ses troupes de hollows, puis ils l'achèveraient lui. Ensuite, ils retourneraient à Soul Society et continueraient leur objectif d'atteindre le bankai. Ils avaient toute leur mort pour y parvenir.

Le portail surgit enfin du néant devant eux.

Les shinigamis s'y engagèrent, en rangs bien ordonnés, suivant les indications de leurs capitaines et vices-capitaines. Ils atterrirent dans une vaste plaine balayée par un vent frais. Des nuages traversaient le ciel, mais il semblerait que la pluie ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui.

Le trio d'anciens Griffondors regarda aux alentours, à la recherche d'une chose familière, avant de manquer s'étrangler en reconnaissant où ils se trouvaient.

« Bien, d'après nos informateurs, ce lieu sera le centre de la bataille à venir. C'est donc ici que nous établiront notre commandement. » Retentit une voix.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, eux, étaient toujours bouche-bée, observant le château qui se détachait sur l'horizon. Poudlard. Leur ancienne maison. L'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontré, où ils avaient vécu un nombre incalculable d'aventures qui avaient renforcé leur amitié.

Ils s'en trouvaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres, peut-être plusieurs kilomètres, les distances étant trompeuses dans cette plaine déserte. Ils devaient être totalement à l'opposé de Pré au Lard, cette zone leur étant complètement inconnue. Seul le château facilement reconnaissable, et la forêt qui le bordait ravivaient leurs souvenirs.

Finalement, ils s'ébrouèrent, retrouvant leurs esprits pour obéir à leurs chefs et préparer le camps. Ils allaient sans doute passer un certain temps ici, même si d'après leurs informateurs, Voldemort n'allait pas tarder à lancer une attaque massive.

Après avoir monté le camps, il fut décidé de partir en reconnaissance du terrain et du château.

« Granger, Potter, Weasley. Vous en êtes. » Leur lança leur supérieur avant d'énoncer d'autres noms.

Les trois anciens griffondor avaient grandit ici, presque tout le monde était désormais au courant, et c'était un avantage dont les shinigamis comptaient bien profiter. La connaissance du terrain était primordiale.

Alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs sans être remarqués par aucun des élèves, Harry se figea un instant à la vue du groupe qui arrivait face à eux., trois filles, dont l'une avait une chevelure rousse lui arrivant au bas du dos.

« Gin. » Souffla le brun.

« Hein ? » Lâcha Ron, avant de se figer à son tour en remarquant sa sœur.

Mais cette dernière, comme tous les autres qu'ils avaient croisé jusque là malgré l'approche du couvre-feu, ne les vit pas. Elle passa à peine à cinq centimètres de lui sans ralentir son pas, sans relever la tête, sans frémir.

Malgré le fait qu'ils savaient être invisibles pour les vivants, le trio ne s'était pas pour autant attendu à croiser de cette manière des personnes qui leur étaient proches dans leur autre vie.

« Comment c'est possible. » Souffla Harry. « Cela fait presque deux ans qu'on est à Soul Society. »

« Le temps passe différemment. » Murmura Hermione, étant arrivée à cette conclusion en quelques secondes.

« C'est où Soul Society ? »

La question, posée d'une voix rêveuse les fit violemment sursauter. Devant eux, Luna Lovegood les regardait, des radis toujours accrochés à ses oreilles et un collier de bouchons de bière au beurre autour du cou.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, Saito et Reiko, deux shinigamis les accompagnant dans leur repérage ayant posé leur main sur leur zanpakuto par précaution. Mais aussi étonnant que cela paraissait étant donné qu'ils avaient plus d'expérience en terme d'années, ils laissèrent la maitrise de la discussion au trio. C'était leur territoire, et de toute évidence, ils connaissaient la fille. Membres de la 13e division, ils allaient observer avec attention et n'interviendrait que si c'était nécessaire.

Harry, ayant du mal à y croire se déplaça lentement autour de la Serdaigle, constatant qu'elle suivait parfaitement ses mouvements. Elle avait toujours son air rêveur, et sa posture était détendue. Malgré tout, il remarqua que sa baguette était dans sa manche, et à deux millimètre de sa main, prête à servir si besoin.

« Soul Society représente le monde des morts. » Souffla le brun, regardant la blonde droit dans les yeux.

« Je m'en doutais, étant donné que vous êtes morts il y a quelque mois. » Répondit-elle en penchant la tête.

« Tu nous vois… » Ne put que constater Hermione, prononçant l'évidence.

« Je vois beaucoup de choses. » Répliqua Luna, sa voix devenant plus sérieuse. « Et j'entend aussi, le cris de ses choses qu'il amène avec lui. »

« Les hollows. Tu vois et entends les hollows. » Intervint Ron. « Comment ? »

« Elle possède une grande énergie spirituelle. » Intervint Saito. « C'est rare dans cette partie du monde, surtout à ce point. »

« Il va falloir se méfier. Si elle est là, il peut y en avoir d'autres. » Intervint Meiko. « Les autres reviennent. » Les prévint-il, entendant les bruits de pas et les murmures des deux autres filles.

« Tiens, prends ça. » Harry prit l'initiative de lui placer dans la main un badge leur permettant de communiquer.

Tous les avantages devaient être saisis, et d'autres yeux et oreilles dans la place n'étaient pas négligeable. Encore plus si ça permettait d'offrir une protection supplémentaire à la Serdaigle. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup connu, mais l'avait tout de même appréciée, et c'était une amie de Ginny.

« Luna ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » L'interpella justement la rouquine à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Je discutais avec un vieil ami. » Murmura la blondinette en rejoignant ses amis qui ignorèrent son commentaire avec un petit haussement d'épaule. Luna était adorable et une ami précieuse, mais elle avait souvent des réflexions étranges et elles avaient appris à ne pas trop se poser de questions. Si c'était important, la Serdaigle insistait, sinon, mieux valait ne pas s'y attarder.

Les shinigamis reprirent leur route après avoir observé les trois filles disparaitre à nouveau au bout du couloir.

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'on soit en fait parti si peu de temps. Tous ceux qu'on connait sont là. » Soupira Ron.

« Ca nous donnes juste une raison supplémentaire de bien accomplir notre mission. » Répliqua Harry d'une voix assuré.

Oui, ils allaient vaincre ce fou furieux, avec le moins de pertes possibles, et rentrer à Soul Society. Leur place n'était plus ici. Revoir Ginny sans qu'elle le sache, lui avait fait plus de mal de que de bien. Ils n'appartenaient plus au même monde…


	7. Chapter 7 Hollows à Gringot!

**Chapitre 7** : Hollows à Gringott ?!

 _Les shinigamis reprirent leur route après avoir observé les trois filles disparaitre à nouveau au bout du couloir._

 _« Je n'en reviens pas qu'on soit en fait parti si peu de temps. Tous ceux qu'on connait sont là. » Soupira Ron._

 _« Ca nous donnes juste une raison supplémentaire de bien accomplir notre mission. » Répliqua Harry d'une voix assuré._

 _Oui, ils allaient vaincre ce fou furieux, avec le moins de pertes possibles, et renter à Soul Society. Leur place n'était plus ici. Revoir Ginny sans qu'elle le sache, lui avait fait plus de mal de que de bien. Ils n'appartenaient plus au même monde…_

Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises. Dès le lendemains, ils croisèrent d'autres personnes qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt à revoir.

Poudlard étaient en effet devenu le siège de la résistance, même si elle continuait son rôle d'école pour les élèves. Mais du coup, plusieurs familles s'étaient installées dans le château, y patrouillaient, et s'y réunissaient pour des réunions stratégiques.

Et parmi ces familles, se trouvaient bien entendu les Weasley presque au grand complet.

C'et ainsi qu'après avoir croisé Ginny, ils se retrouvèrent face au couple Weasley accompagné de leur ainé. Les shinigamis s'écartèrent, laissant le passage aux vivants. Mais là encore, à leur grande surprise, l'un d'eux ne réagit pas comme ils s'y attendaient.

Si le couple de roux continua sa discussion, le regard sombre et tendu, ne leur prêtant aucune attention, leur fils lui, eut un sursaut, et croisa le regard de son frère. Constatant que ses parents ne semblaient rien avoir remarqué, il hésita un instant, avant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner à l'angle du couloir, il interpella sa famille.

"Je vous laisse ici, je viens de me rappeler que je dois envoyer une lettre. Je vous retrouve dans la grande salle pour manger."

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, les shinigamis qui n'avaient pas manqué une parole se concertèrent quelques secondes.

"Il nous a vu." Constata simplement Meiko de la 13e division.

"Il n'a pas une aussi grande énergie que la fille d'hier, mais c'est tout de même étonnant." Acquiesça Seiko.

"Allons le rejoindre." Proposa Harry. "Je suis quasiment sur qu'il n'a aucune lettre à envoyer."

"Tu as raison, c'était clairement un message à notre attention." Approuva Hermione, Ron restant muet.

"Ca va Ron?" S'en inquiéta le brun.

"Oui... Ca fait juste bizarre... Si personne ne nous avait vu..." Il ne termina pas sa phrase, les autres devinant parfaitement ses pensées.

Si personne ne les avait vu ou reconnu, tout aurait plus simple, surtout de les quitter quand leur rôle ici serait terminé. Mais encore une fois, ils ne pouvaient pas délaisser un tel avantage. Bill Weasley était un membre de l'ordre du Phénix de manière certaine. S'ils pouvaient l'avoir de leur côté, et avoir des informations de sa part, ce n'était pas négligeable.

Ils se rendirent donc à la volière, montrant le chemin à leurs collègues, qui s'étonnaient à chaque instant des bizarreries du château. Arrivés sur place, ils virent Bill se diriger immédiatement vers eux, mais semblant hésiter en arrivant à leur niveau.

"Ron? C'est bien toi?" Hésita-t-il. Il semblait avoir du mal à focaliser réellement son regard sur eux, et gardait sa baguette nerveusement à la main.

Il apparu que le briseur de sort ne les voyait pas aussi précisément que Luna, mais il les distinguait suffisamment pour avoir cru avoir à faire avec un fantôme tout à l'heure. Les shinigamis lui expliquèrent alors brièvement la situation, Voldemort, et les hollows.

"Ces hollows... J'en avais déjà vu." Souffla-t-il.

"Où ça?" S'étonna Harry.

"A Gringott. Les gobelins en gardent dans les profondeurs de la banque, encore plus profondément que les dragons. Je l'ai à peine distingué à l'époque, mais j'ai entendu ses cris. Je me souviens avoir été paralysé de terreur à cet instant, ce qui a bien fait rire le gobelin présent avec moi."

"Ces gobelins doivent avoir une forte énergie spirituelle, et certains pouvoirs pour garder les hollows en captivité. A force de rester à leur contact, vous avez développé votre propre énergie." Expliqua Seiko.

"Quand Voldemort a attaqué il y a quelques mois, j'ai reconnu le cri. J'en ai parlé aux gobelins. Ils ont quelques armes pour les vaincre, mais surtout des mesures de contention à Gringott même. Le problème, c'est que très peu de sorciers les voient, et les gobelins sont vulnérables en dehors de la banque. Ils ne peuvent pas aider."

"Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de ça. L'aide, c'est nous. Vaincre les hollows, c'est notre boulot. On vous laissera les sorciers, mais ces monstres ne seront pas votre problème." Le rassura Hermione.

"Tiens, prend ça." Intervint Ron, lui collant dans la main le même badge qu'avait donné Harry à Luna. "Ca nous permettra de communiquer. Personne ne sera capable de le voir, sauf les shinigamis, et ceux qui voient les hollows."

Le plus âgé hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi exactement ressentir à la vue de son frère mort il a quelques mois pour lui même, mais en fait plusieurs années pour les shinigamis.

Du soulagement, de la fierté, de la peur aussi. C'était vraiment difficile à dire, donc il fit comme si de rien n'était. Comme si c'était normal de le retrouver en tant qu'allier.


	8. Chapter 8 Grande Bataille

**Et voilà le chapitre suivant et déjà la fin. Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce petit crossover vous aura plu.**

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 8** : Grande bataille

Quelques jours plus tard, une énorme quantité d'énergie se fit ressentir dans l'air, et une déchirure sombre apparut dans le ciel. C'était comme une gueule noire béante qui déchirait l'azur. Un gargantua. Et de ce passage sortirent plusieurs Menos, suivis d'une dizaine d'arrancars.

La lutte commença alors. Durant trois longues journées, les shinigamis se battirent contre les hollows, alors que les sorciers se défendaient contre les mangemorts.

Les deux combats étaient bien séparés, les seconds étant incapables pour la majorité de voir les premiers, même si ces derniers pouvaient les tuer. Les shinigamis et les sorciers ayant assez d'énergie spirituelle se chargeaient de garder les hollows occupés, et de les empêcher de semer la panique.

Leurs hurlements semblaient parfois arriver aux oreilles des sorciers, qui se figeaient alors, la terreur visible dans leurs yeux. Mais en l'absence d'ennemis visibles et en présence des mangemorts, ils se reconcentraient rapidement, pour leur survie. Les mangemorts par contre, voyaient pour la plupart les monstres masqués. En effet, être exposés trop longtemps à l'énergie spirituelle de Voldemort les avaient forcé à développer la leur.

Durant la bataille, Neville eut l'opportunité de décapiter le serpent Nagini, et un hurlement strident retentit. Celui de Voldemort. Mais son cris n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il faisait vibrer l'air, et glaçait le cœur de quiconque l'entendait.

Un trou noir comme la nuit se dessina alors sur son torse, à la place de son cœur. Avec la mort de la dernière partie de son âme enchainée sur terre dans son familier, la dernière portion vivante en lui était bien partie pour rejoindre le monde des hollows, dont il s'était trop approché.

Des filaments blanc se concentrèrent alors sur son visage, quasiment invisibles au début sur sa blancheur cadavérique. Mais rapidement, la forme d'un masque se devina, à la grande horreur des shinigamis présents.

Un humain qui passait directement de vivant à hollow, ou plutôt, directement de vivant à arrancar, au vu des deux moitiés de masque qui encadraient son visage de serpent, c'était du jamais vu.

Un langue fourchue goutta l'air, tandis que ses yeux plus rouges que jamais balayaient le terrain de Poudlard. Des écailles blanches recouvraient ses bras et son cou, et une queue apparut derrière lui. Il était vraiment passé de l'autre côté.

Son hurlement retentit à nouveau, alors qu'il se jetait sur le vivant le plus proche de lui, le décapitant d'un mouvement. Sa baguette gisait sur le sol, abandonnée alors que la folie le gagnait. Voldemort était toujours là, quelque part, dans la lueur mauvaise de ses iris sanguins, dans ses proies, les mangemorts paraissant épargnés, pour l'instant du moins. Mais c'était principalement le hollow qui le contrôlait, réclamant de la nourriture humaine.

En quelques secondes, les shinigamis se reprirent, alors que les sorciers plongeaient dans la terreur. Se battre contre leurs semblable, passe encore, mais contre un monstre pareil, qui les tuait sans même recourir à la magie... C'était trop pour les plupart d'entre eux, et surtout pour les élèves de Poudlard, qui malgré les circonstances, restaient des enfants.

"Bill !" L'apostropha Ron. "Retrouve la famille et Luna. Eloignez-vous du front. Voldemort est passé de l'autre côté, on s'en charge !" Hurla-t-il en décapitant un hollow à tête de buffle qui se désagrégea dans les airs.

Le rouquin acquiesça, malgré son inquiétude pour son frère. De toute évidence, ce dernier avait reçu un bon entrainement, et maitrisait plutôt bien la situation. Le hollow qu'il venait d'abattre était l'un des derniers de cette forme, les autres restant étaient les fameux arrancars, plus humains, et donc plus dangereux.

Le plus âgé eut juste le temps de ressentir un déploiement d'énergie, alors que l'arme de son frère changeait, devenant une épée rougeoyante à deux lames, trois plumes dorées attachées à la tsuka s'agitant doucement.

L'épée étrange stoppa l'attaque de l'arrancar qui venait de le prendre pour cible, avant de lui trancher le bras dans le même mouvement.

"Le capitaine avait raison." S'exclama-t-il à l'attention d'Harry et Hermione, à quelques mètres de lui." Ces arrancars ne valent pas les coups de Gojo ou Goku."

"Encore heureux..." Souffla le brun en lançant son ombre de loup vers d'autres ennemis.

Depuis le début de la bataille, ils avaient éliminé les Menos ainsi que les hollows communs, mais les arrancars étaient restés soigneusement en arrière dans les premiers temps, et se dévoilaient maintenant. Les shikais se dévoilaient donc du côté des shinigamis, pour faire face à ces derniers.

Mais le plus gros soucis restait Voldemort, qui semblait malgré son état tout nouveau déjà plus puissant que les arrancars qu'il avait réussi à faire venir. Déjà, plusieurs shinigamis s'y étaient cassés les dents, et se contentaient désormais de l'encercler pour le contraindre, plutôt que trop s'en approcher.

"On y va !" S'exclama Harry, suivi immédiatement de ses deux compagnons d'arme.

Mais malgré leur entrainement, ils n'étaient pas au niveau pour faire face à un tel monstre. Ils furent alors rapidement rejoints par des membres de la onzième division.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites dans la cinquième division vous? Si vous voulez, je suis sur qu'on a une place pour vous chez nous." Lui lança un membre avant de se lancer joyeusement vers l'arrancar serpent.

La onzième division regroupait en effet tous les fous du combat, et en fonçant ainsi tête baissé, on aurait pu facilement les prendre pour un des leurs. Après de longues minutes, Voldemort sembla enfin avoir du mal à gérer tous ces ennemis qui ne le craignaient pas, et le harcelaient sans arrêt. Personne n'arrivait réellement à lui causer de sérieuses blessures, mais ils le maintenaient occupé, et l'épuisaient petit à petit.

Dès qu'un shinigami qui s'occupait de lui était trop blessé, il était ramené en arrière pour être soigné, et aussitôt remplacé.

Enfin, une explosion lui arracha un bras, offrant à Harry l'ouverture qu'il attendait. Malgré les dires de ses amis, malgré cette nouvelle vie, il sentait qu'il était toujours lié d'une certaine manière à son ancien ennemi, et que le droit et le devoir de l'achever lui revenait.

Il n'hésita alors pas, bondissant en avant.

"Houkasuru !" Hurla Ron, faisant monter un mur de feu juste derrière Voldemort, l'empêchant de reculer pour esquiver.

"Shimobashira !" Les aiguilles de glace d'Hermione se plantèrent dans le torse de l'ancien sorcier noir, ne lui créant que peu de dégâts, mais l'immobilisant la demi-seconde nécessaire à Harry pour l'atteindre.

Ce dernier planta alors son sabre jusqu'à la garde dans le masque de son ennemi, les six crocs de Kageinuki, son zanpakuto, achevant de le briser, le faisant s'effriter lentement. Alors que le visage de Voldemort apparaissait derrière son masque brisé, un hurlement s'en échappa, à moitié humain, à moitié hollow, et une énergie lumineuse émergea de sa blessure.

Deux immense portes apparurent alors, fermées par des chaines, et chacune ornée d'un torse de squelette dont la tête était recouverte de bandages. Les deux portes s'ouvrirent lentement, dans un grincement sinistre, laissant apparaitre deux épaisse cordes garnies d'amulettes dorées.

Surgit alors un bras immense, semblant appartenir à une créature démoniaque dont on pouvait deviner le visage recouvert de tatouages dans l'ombre. Cette dernière brandit une lame immense, qui transperça le corps de Voldemort, le ramenant avec elle dans les ténèbres avec un rire rocailleux.

Les portes se refermèrent alors dans un claquement d'outre-tombe. Puis toute la structure s'écroula sur elle-même, et le temps sembla reprendre son cours.

Le lord noir avait commis tellement de crimes de son vivant, qu'il était allé directement en enfer.

Alors que le silence remplissait le champs de bataille, les shinigamis s'éclipsèrent lentement, suivis des yeux par ceux qui étaient capables de les voir. Parmi eux, Bill et Luna les suivirent discrètement. Les autres n'avaient pas remarqué l'ancien trio d'or, ne voyant en eux que ces êtres étranges qui avaient combattu les monstres encore plus étranges qu'avait amené Voldemort. S'ils leur en étaient reconnaissant d'un certaine manière, ils ne souhaitaient qu'oublier ce qu'eux seuls avaient vu, la plupart des sorciers ayant compris que des choses leur échappaient, mais il leur était impossible d'en savoir plus.

C'était un cauchemar qu'il allaient s'empresser d'oublier. Ils avaient bien assez à faire avec les mangemorts qui s'étaient enfuis, leur ministère corrompu, leurs morts.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, Bill et Luna faisaient leurs adieux, définitifs cette fois, aux trois adolescents qui les avaient encore une fois sauvé.

"Au plus tard possible." Leur lança Harry. "Mais n'hésitez pas à nous demander au Sereitei quand votre heure sera venue." Sourit-il, disparaissant dans le portail sombre qui les ramènerait chez eux.

En sortant de l'autre côté, les trois anciens griffondors inspirèrent un grand coup, appréciant à sa juste valeur le parfum si particulier de Soul Society, gorgé d'énergie spirituelle, et en ce moment de l'odeur des cerisiers en fleur.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de prendre le chemin de leurs baraquements. Oui, c'était ici chez eux maintenant. Il y étaient tous les trois, et y avaient chacun leur place. Ils avaient définitivement fait une croix sur leur vie passée, et pouvaient désormais totalement se consacrer à cette vie après la mort.

 _Fin_


End file.
